Can we get a puppy?
by marvelgirl4life
Summary: Pepper wants a puppy.. but Tony has other plans. And i started bawling. Dedicated to my bffl(Emki)Pepperony and of course a little clintasha(I dont think i write any other kind of fanfics lol) if you squint.


**So my other bffl(Emki) is a die hard Pepperony fan so i wrote this for her birthday:) and I cried just a little bit. I think you will too:)**

"Oh, Tony how about this one?" Pepper asked, holding up a little chocolate labradoodle. "I think this is it." Tony and Pepper were shopping for a dog, mainly because Pepper wanted one. Tony wasn't too crazy about the idea.

"I don't know Pepper." Tony said sighing. "I have a feeling I would blow it up, or something equally as tragic." Pepper sighed and put it down.

"I'm gonna go to the car." She said and walked away glancing over her shoulder at the adorable puppy.

"Don't let anyone buy this puppy." Tony said, sliding the man a few hundred dollar bills. "I have plans for it." The man nodded his affirmative.

Tony got in the car and drove away. He tried to strike up conversation with Pepper, but she replied with one or two word answers. When they got back to the tower, Clint was animatedly trying to explain Mean GIrls to Cap, who just wasn't getting it.

"But I don't understand," Cap said furrowing his forehead. "Why do they wear pink on Wednesday?"

"Because they're brats!" Clint explained. Natasha, who was sitting reading a book rolled her eyes.

"But why Wednesday?" Cap asked confused. "Why not Tuesday,or Saturday?"

"Why not?" Clint said exasperated.

"But-"

Natasha got up, removed the disc from the DVD player and broke it in half.

"I have had it! CAP just nod and say 'uh-huh'. CLINT this movie is for teenage girls- does Cap really need to understand it?"

Clint opened his mouth but Natasha shook her head. "No. The correct answer is no. Why don't you start with something less complicated- like um. ideas?"

Tony instantly responded with "Lion King. That's a classic. JARVIS please start The Lion King."

"I just did," the AI responded.

"Wait," Cap asked after a while "How did the monkey break the fruit without banging it on something? AND HEY IT'S NOT NICE TO PUT FOOD ON OTHER PEOPLE- er-ANIMALS!" Clint groaned. Natasha and Tony walked into the empty kitchen.

"So is everything all set up?"

Tony nodded. "Do you think you can get Clint and Steve out of the family room for an hour tonight?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and smirked "I gotcha."

"Thanks, Baby Sis."

"Have I ever told you how cute I think it is that all the Avengers call me that?"

"You actually like this nickname?"

"DUH!" Natasha smirked, "I haven't castrated you yet."

Later that evening…..

The avengers were sitting around the table. They were eating pasta stir fry with beef. It was really good.

Tony asked "Hey,so does anyone wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"Can't," Clint said with his mouth full. Natasha hit him on the back of the head. "OW,TASHA!" He said after swallowing. "Me and the beast-" This comment earned him a slap. "OUCH, WOMAN!"

"Final try." Natasha said, spinning her steak knife in her hand.

Clint gulped. "Mission Reports._является то, что лучше драгоценный жена моя?_- Is that better oh precious wife of mine?"

"много-much" Natasha answered

"Guys- No one here speaks Russian! STOP its aggravating!" Tony said putting his head in his hands.

"он действительно является самым любопытным человеком, которого мы знаем.- He really is the most nosy person we know." Natasha said to Clint, rolling her eyes.

"Ты только сейчас выяснить это?- Youre just now figuring this out?"

"I give up." Tony said "Anybody? Pepper?"

"Sure." Pepper responded.

The rest of the Avengers begged off with their various excuses.

After dinner it was Bruce and Steve's turn to clean the kitchen- so Tony and Pepper started the movie 13 going on 30- Peppers favorite. Once the credits started rolling, Natasha released the puppy she and Clint had gone to get earlier. It had a red bow around his neck. Tony knelt to pick it up and set it in Pepper's lap.

"TONY!" Pepper said, "He's perfect! Did you name it? she asked noticing a glint of silver dangling from the puppy's neck. She moved it closer and gasped. Attached to the red ribbon was the most exquisite ring. Pepper lifted her eyes to Tony,who was still kneeling. He mouthed the words-he couldn't speak them even if he wanted to.

_Will you marry me Pepper? Please, I can't make it without you._

Pepper embraced him, her arms forming a circle around his neck and whispered "Yes."

**And that's when i fell on the floor and started bawling. Hope you liked it:)**

**luv ya!**

**~marvelgirl4life**


End file.
